


Drunk in Love

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack has too much to drink and is really in love with Crutchie





	Drunk in Love

Jack sank onto the couch next to Crutchie, smiling and grimacing at the same time. He dropped his head back against the couch, turning his head to stare. Crutchie could see his blown pupils.

  
"How much have you had to drink?" He asked Jack.

  
Jack tried to shrug. "How many would make me sound cool?"

  
Crutchie considered. "Maybe four?" He didn't have a good answer. He didn't drink except for extremely rare occasions. It always made his leg hurt worse.

  
Jack frowned. "Damn. Now that much."

  
Crutchie raised an eyebrow at him. "So you aren't drunk then?"

  
Jack laughed. "I wish," he leaned closer to Crutchie to whisper, though it was still quite loud. "Don't tell anyone but I'm sort of a lightweight."

  
Crutchie laughed. Jack laughed with him, dropping his head into Crutchie's shoulder. Crutchie stiffened, not enough for Jack to notice in his fuzzy state. Jack's breath was warm against his shoulder, the smell of alcohol stronger from this close. 

  
"You're right, you are drunk," Crutchie teased. He nudged Jack, expecting him to move away. He stayed, burying his face against Crutchie's shoulder.

  
"You smell nice," he muttered. "What laundry detergent do you use?"

  
Crutchie struggled not to laugh. "I don't know, whatever Davey uses."

  
Jack groaned, sighing hard. "But he never smells this nice."

  
Crutchie was glad Jack wasn't looking at him. He could feel his face heating up. "You're drunk," he said again, trying to change the subject.

  
Jack finally sat up, leaning back and covering his eyes with his hand. "I fucked up. I think I'm gonna be sick."

  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Crutchie asked, immediately worried.

  
Jack shrugged, then nodded. "Can you?"

  
Crutchie would have to get Davey to drive them. He was sure he wouldn't mind. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

  
Jack nodded, back to smiling.

Crutchie pushed into the crowd of people, stumbling a bit before they noticed his crutches and moved away. He found Davey standing in the kitchen with his sister, talking quietly.

  
"Dave," he said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Are you busy?"

  
Davey said one last thing to Sarah before turning. "What do you need?" He asked.

  
"Jack drank too much. Is it alright if we take him home?"

  
Davey nodded, already rummaging through his pockets for his keys. "Where is he?"

  
"I left him on the couch," Crutchie moved back out of the kitchen, Davey following him.

  
Jack was still slumped on the couch. He had a cup in his hand that he was drinking slowly out of.

  
"Jack!" Crutchie reached for the cup. "Are you drinking more?"

  
Jack moved the cup away, frowning. "Honestly? I'm pretty sure this is grape juice. Spot gave it to me."

  
Crutchie debated trying it to make sure but he decided not to. He wasn't the biggest fan of grape juice either. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

  
Jack downed the rest of his juice, rising slight unsteadily. "Yeah."

  
He staggered towards the door, surprisingly coordinated. Crutchie and Davey followed, Davey keeping close enough to catch Jack if he got too dizzy.

  
They made it to the car without fault. Crutchie made Jack sit in the back with him so he could keep an eye on him.

  
"Dave, what laundry detergent do you use?" He asked.

  
Davey laughed, glancing at Jack in the mirror. "Some lavender thing Sarah got me."

  
Jack groaned. "Why does no one know the name of their products in this car?"

  
Davey shrugged, turning his focus back to the road. They drove in silence for a while, Jack with his head pressed against the window, staring at the buildings they passed.

 

"Oh boy," he muttered.

  
Crutchie leaned over immediately. "What is it?"

  
"I'm gonna be sick," Jack looked pained.

  
Davey accelerated a little bit. "Please, not in the car. I have to drive Les tomorrow."

  
Jack nodded, squinting with focus as he obviously tried not to throw up.

  
"Almost there," Davey said, pulling onto Jack's street. He swung into the driveway carefully, pulling up as close to the door as possible.

  
"Davey, can you help me bring him in?" Crutchie asked, already opening Jack's door.

  
Davey went around to walk with Jack, waiting with him while Crutchie opened his door. He held it open while Davey walked Jack in, carefully coaxing him into sitting on the couch.

  
"Are you coming?" He asked Crutchie.

  
Crutchie shook his head. "I'm going to stay with him till Spot gets back. I don't want him to be alone."

  
Davey nodded. "Good idea. Call me if you need anything."

  
Crutchie hugged him briefly. "Thanks."

  
Davey nodded again, closing the door softly as he left.

  
Jack groaned on cue, leaning forward to drop his elbows on his knees. He planted his face in his hands, still groaning.

  
"Are you going to be sick?" Crutchie asked.

  
Jack shrugged. "Yeah."

  
Crutchie reached for Jack, helping him up. He managed to maneuver him to the bathroom, stumbling over his crutches a few times. He sat on the edge of the bathtub while Jack retched into the toilet, cautiously rubbing his back.

  
Jack stood up and splashed water on his face, drinking some straight from the faucet.

  
"Do you feel better?" Crutchie asked. He didn't really know what to do. He assumed Jack should sleep, but he was scared to leave him alone.

  
Jack spit out a mouthful of water, grimacing. "Yeah." He looked at Crutchie, smiling a little bit. He wasn't even fazed from throwing up. "I feel," he blinked. "God, you're pretty."

  
Crutchie almost fell into the tub. He gripped the side, staring at Jack. Hell, he was wasted.

  
"Uh-" he started. "Brush your teeth, you need to sleep."

  
Jack rolled his eyes but grabbed his toothbrush. Crutchie pulled his phone out to text Spot.

 

'Jack is drunk what do I do?'

  
Spot answered quickly. 'How drunk?'

  
'What do you mean? He's had less than four beers.' Crutchie checked on Jack. He was still brushing his teeth.

  
'I mean what is he saying?'

  
'Um he keeps complimenting me?'

  
The typing bubble kept coming up and disappearing. Crutchie wondered what was taking Spot so long. He finally responded. 'He's pretty drunk. Are you staying with him?'

  
Crutchie groaned. 'Aren't you coming home?'

  
'Hell no! I'm spending the night with Race.'

  
Crutchie winced. 'What should I do?'

  
Spot typed a long list of instructions very quickly. He obviously knew how to handle drunk Jack. 'Make him drink water, don't give him more than five cups. If he hasn't thrown up yet he will. If he has make sure he brushes his teeth. Ask him to go to bed and he will but make sure he's propped up on some pillows. Put aspirin by his bed too he'll need it in the morning.'

  
Crutchie wasn't good with this much responsibility. 'Anything else?'

  
'Let him talk' Spot said.

  
That wasn't a good idea. Crutchie didn't need an intoxicated Jack saying whatever he wanted. He needed him to sleep and he needed Spot to come watch him. He couldn't leave Jack.

  
"Do you want water?" Crutchie asked Jack.

  
Jack spat out his toothpaste, glancing at Crutchie. "I had water," he said, gesturing to the sink.

  
"Do you want actual water?"

  
Jack rinsed his mouth out then drank more from the tap. "I'm all set, handsome."

  
Crutchie almost dropped his crutch. He needed to chill out. "Are you sure?"

  
Jack shut the water off, staring at himself in the mirror. "Damn," he muttered.

  
Crutchie wasn't sure if he was referring to himself or something else. "Are you tired?" He asked instead.

  
Jack groaned, he sank to the floor, sitting against the tub next to Crutchie. He leaned his head against Crutchie's leg. Crutchie stayed extremely still. Jack didn't move.

  
"Jack?" He asked, still waiting for a response. "Are you gonna go to bed?"

  
Jack looked up at Crutchie. Crutchie felt his heart jump at the sight of Jack. He was absurdly pretty. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, and his pupils were still blown wide. A small part of Crutchie reminded him Jack didn't have to be drunk to look like that. He quickly stopped listening to that part of his brain. He could deal with those thoughts later. Maybe with some alcohol.

  
"I'm going to bed." Jack decided. He stood, wobbling and putting a hand on Crutchie's shoulder. "Let's go."

  
Crutchie stood as well, stabilizing himself on his crutch and Jack on his arm. He let Jack pull him to his bedroom, making sure he stayed upright.

  
Jack let go of Crutchie to dig through his dresser. He found a shirt and pajama pants, pulling off his shirt without a second thought. Crutchie averted his eyes quickly, trying not to stare at Jack. He was drunk this wasn't right. Crutchie could hear Jack struggling to change his pants but refused to look until he was sure they were on.

  
Jack shuffled to his bed, throwing himself face down. Crutchie rushed to him, keeping in mind Spot's warnings.

  
"Sit up," he said, pulling Jack up.   
Jack groaned, resisting. Crutchie sat down on the bed with him so he could get Jack into a sitting position. Jack obeyed, laying back on his pillows while holding tight to Crutchie. 

"You can sleep now," Crutchie said, moving away from Jack.   
Jack pulled him closer, almost knocking Crutchue on top of him. He leaned towards Crutchie, his lips extremely close to Crutchie's cheek.

  
"Jack," Crutchie warned, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

  
Jack sighed, the smell of mint toothpaste and alcohol washing across Crutchie's face. "I want this," he said simply.

  
Crutchie didn't even know what it was he was referring to. "You're drunk, you need to sleep."

  
Jack moved a tiny bit closer, his arm wrapping around Crutchie's waist. He kissed Crutchie's cheek softly.

  
Crutchie jerked away against every fiber in his being. He couldn't do this. Jack was too drunk to actually consent to anything. He wasn't thinking. Crutchie couldn't let him. "Jack, you can't."

  
Jack let Crutchie move away but kept a hand on his arm. "You're so beautiful. I just want to kiss you."

  
Crutchie's heart hurt. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to listen to Jack drunkenly babble about things that weren't true, tugging at Crutchie's heart and wants worse than he ever did sober.

  
"No, Jack." Crutchie pulled away from Jack completely, standing. "You're drunk right now. We can talk about this in the morning. I need you to sleep now."

  
Jack groaned. He didn't push it further though. He dropped back against his mountain of pillows and shut his eyes.

  
Crutchie watched till he was sure Jack was actually going to sleep before leaving his room. He slumped back against the door, pulling his phone out again.

  
'Jack is asleep' he told Spot.

  
Spot answered quickly. 'Good. You can sleep in my bed if you're staying. I just changed the sheets I promise.'

  
Crutchie grimaced at the thought of why Spot had to change his sheets. He was thankful for the offer anyways. 'Thanks. I'll text you and update in the morning. Have fun.'

  
'Oh I am' Spot answered, including a horribly suggestive winky face.

  
Crutchie's stomach rolled. He didn't know if he should tell Spot about Jack. He didn't know how he felt. He knew logically Jack's brain was too jumbled to actually think. He knew Jack didn't like him. He knew he was being stupid for even thinking of it. Still, he wished Jack hadn't said those things, even though Crutchie wanted to hear him say it. It just wasn't right.

  
Crutchie went to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinents for aspirin. He found it finally and filled a glass with water before carrying both to Jack's room.

  
Jack was sound asleep, snoring softly as Crutchie set the aspirin and water next to his bed. Jack was so peaceful when he slept, his arms thrown haphazardly, his shirt riding up to reveal his hips.

Crutchie wished he could see it all the time. He forced himself into the hallway, leaving Jack.

  
He sighed, pushing the door to Spot's room open. The bed was made nicely, unruffled. Spot clearly hadn't slept in it for a few days. Crutchie shimmied out of his jeans and laid down, his crutch propped against the wall besides the bed. He was surprised how tired he felt suddenly. He fell asleep easily, drifting off without another though of Jack.

  
Unfortunately the lack of Jack didn't last long. Crutchie was awoken after what felt like a few minutes by someone sitting on the bed. He opened his eyes at the movement, expecting Spot. Instead he was met with a very embarrassed looking Jack.

  
"Hey," Jack said, noticing he was awake. "I'm sorry to wake you, I just feel bad."

  
"Hm?" Crutchie said, sitting up quickly. "What's wrong?"

  
Jack grimaced. "Last night, I'm really sorry about what happened."

  
"You didn't even throw up on me. Or in Davey's car," Crutchie pointed out. He was lost on where this conversation was going.

  
"No, it isn't that." Jack looked more defeated than Crutchie had ever seen him.

  
"Jack," Crutchie touched his shoulder. "What is it?"

  
"I tried to kiss you." Jack said quickly.

  
Crutchie blinked. "And I stopped you. You were drunk, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that-"

  
"No! You weren't, Crutchie, I shouldn't have done that." Jack dropped his face in his hands.

  
Crutchie moved closer. "You're being ridiculous. I'm not upset you tried to kiss me."

  
"You're not?" Jack asked, glancing up at Crutchie. 

"No! Why would I be? Jack, you're amazing." Crutchie didn't know what he was doing. "I wanted you to kiss me, but I wasn't going to let you when you were drunk. I know you didn't really want to-"

  
"Stop," Jack said, finally looking at Crutchie. "I do."

  
"What?" Crutchie asked. He was very close to Jack.

  
"I do want to kiss you. Now. I'm sober."

  
Crutchie felt his mouth go dry. He pinched his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Are you serious?" He said, barely above a whisper.

  
"Yes," Jack said softly. "Please, if you want me to."

  
Crutchie didn't respond. He leaned closer to Jack and kissed him. It wasn't the most pleasant kiss. He hasn't brushed his teeth yet and Jack's mouth still tasted like stale beer. He didn't care anyways, his body felt tingly and warm from kissing Jack. His life was perfect, it was great, it was wonderful, he was _kissing Jack_.

  
Jack pulled back, smiling at Crutchie. "Wow," he whispered.

  
Crutchie smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Don't get drunk again."

  
Jack laughed, dropping his face to Crutchie's shoulder. "I won't," he said, his hand moving to rest on Crutchie's hip. "This headache is killing me."

  
"Take your aspirin!" Crutchie said, immediately concerned.

  
Jack laughed again. "I will, quit worrying over me. I just wanna kiss you more right now. You know it releases endorphins which help with pain."

  
"You sound like Davey," Crutchie joked.

  
Jack made an offended noise, lifting his head. "Don't mention David when I'm about to kiss you."

  
"Just kiss me, Jack," Crutchie said.

  
Jack leaned in for another kiss, smiling against Crutchie's lips. He pushed Crutchie back down against the bed, climbing over him while kissing him harder.

  
Crutchie ran his hands down Jack's sides, sighing into the kiss. He heard the door open a moment too late, pushing Jack away as he heard someone talking.

  
"I was going to ask about Jack, but it appears he's okay." Spot said, sounding a little shocked.

  
Crutchie scrambled out from under Jack, his face red as he stared at Spot. "I'm sorry! I forgot to text you."

  
Spot waved his hand. "Don't worry, you were obviously busy. Though I would prefer if you were busy somewhere other than my bed."

  
Jack stood, flushed as he stared at Spot. "I don't really know what to say right now."

  
"Don't say anything. Get out of my room." Spot said.

  
Jack and Crutchie left quickly, collapsing into laughter in the hallway after shutting Spot's door.

  
"That was embarrassing." Jack pointed out.

  
Crutchie shrugged. "He's right though. We can just go to your room."

  
Jack grinned. "I like how you think."

  
Jack lead Crutchie into his room, sitting on the bed. He reached for the aspirin, popping probably more than the recommended amount into his mouth before downing the water.

  
"Thank you," he said, pulling Crutchie towards him.

  
Crutchie went, setting his crutch down. He sat on the bed next to Jack, kissing him.

  
"I'll be here whenever you need me," he whispered between kisses. Jack kissed him back tenderly, his hangover long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the only fic for a while because I sort of deleted all my fics on accident. But enjoy some drunk Jack I have no idea what it's like.


End file.
